This invention provides an automatically lifting device for toilet seat, by which the toilet seat can be lifted up automatically and slowly. The device has a torsion adjusting assembly to maintain the torsional spring in the device to operate normally.
The lifting structure for the toilet seat and the lid in the conventional toilet equipment may be classified as water-level difference type, foot-stepping type, hand-operating type, hydraulic type, electric operation type, and spring-control type, etc.; each of the aforesaid types has its feature; however, all of them have a common drawback, i.e., the lifting-up device having a complicated structure, which causes some difficulties in the assembling and installation work thereof; further, some of the aforesaid lifting devices can not be mounted on a toilet equipment before modifying the structure of that toilet equipment. Therefore, most of them have not met the requirements of practicality and economy.